Portable memory cards are currently being used to store data for digital cameras, mobile phones, music players, video game consoles, and other devices. As the memory chips used in the cards have increased in storage density, the size of the cards has decreased. One type of card that has a particularly small form factor is the micro secure digital (micro SD) card, currently used in mobile phones and slot media players. Because portable memory cards are small and because users may have many of such cards for the same or different devices, there exists a need for a device to store and hold such cards.
Current portable memory card holders typically use friction to hold memory cards in place. As friction does not provide a secure method for holding the cards, such cards can easily be lost. In addition, frictional holders do not provide locks or corresponding tactile or audible feedback to a user to indicate that a memory card is securely locked in place.
Currently, micro SD cards are sold and carried in single-card jewel cases so that they can be easily identified by the label on the respective jewel cases. These jewel cases are then carried in a larger case, which creates many layers between the user and the content.
Products exist to hold multiple portable memory cards. However, as stated above, current designs use friction to hold the cards and completely encase the cards within a flap or lid to prevent loss. Also, at least some current designs lack a convenient method for organizing and identifying cards, as there is little space on the cards or the card carriers to individually identify the content of each card.
Accordingly, in light of the difficulties, there exists a need for improved devices for storing and organizing portable memory cards.